


Lights Out

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Based in South Africa, Clexa, F/F, Oneshot, load shedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has an entire romantic night planned out for Clarke, but other forces decide to ruin her plans. Luckily there are plenty of fun things to do in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> For non-South Africans, Eskom is our power company owned by the government. As it stands, the government owes itself so much money that Eskom is load shedding—putting our electricity off each day for certain periods of time. It’s irritating, because Eskom never exactly stick to their schedule, and even if a day is not scheduled to load shed, they load shed. And when they say they’ll load shed, they don’t. Anyway. It was during one such load shedding evening that this idea hit. Enjoy.

Clarke was completely at ease when she stepped up to Lexa’s flat door, purse clutched in her hand. She knocked once, precisely, and waited for the brunette to open. It was a nice block of flats, she had to admit. Spacious, so that each flat didn’t fall over into the other, that one was still afforded privacy. Clarke enjoyed that observation, because if the night went as planned, she would be making plenty of noise later on.

Lexa opened the door and greeted Clarke with a short inhale and wide, surprised eyes. “You look amazing,” Lexa uttered softly. Her eyes roamed over Clarke’s body, and the blonde enjoyed every second of it. She wore heels, making her a good few centimetres taller, with a sleeveless, backless black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She had a soft white cotton jacket clutched to her stomach, just in case it become chilly, or possibly even cold later on. In turn the brunette wore her favourite black pants, with heavy dark boots and a button-up. She looked mouth-watering.

“You said dress my best,” Clarke teased. “So I did.”

“Indeed you did,” Lexa drawled. She reached out, took Clarke’s hand and then pulled her slightly into the passageway before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. Clarke hummed in delight and pouted when her girlfriend pushed away. “I have neighbours,” Lexa chastised. “Get your beautiful self inside, now.”

Clarke obeyed silently and stepped into the house, ogling Lexa, too. She had been here before—many times. But those times were mainly during the morning or the day, even late afternoon sometimes, and this was the first time she had ever been there so late. It was only 7 PM on the glowing clock against the wall.

“So,” Clarke began. “What’s for dinner?” She stepped into the lounge and paused at what she saw. Rose petals dotted the surface of the floor, even the couch, which had been pushed against the far wall. In the centre of the lounge stood the dining room table, with only two chairs. Light, romantic music lifted from the expensive surround system Lexa had installed, and the above lights were dimmed. The atmosphere was almost too fancy for Clarke, but Lexa set her to ease when she stepped up to the table and pulled the chair out.

“Please,” Lexa gestured to the chair, smiling. “Sit.”

Clarke felt like laughing at how extravagant her girlfriend was being but she sat down anyway. Lexa pushed the seat in for her. “You know, we could have just ordered Steers and watched a movie. Why are you going so big?”

Lexa kissed her again, once, softly, and grinned when she pulled away. “I would like to spend a civilized evening with you, Clarke. We’ve had enough dates eating greasy pizza and downing an entire bottle of coke in one night.” She turned and strutted back into the kitchen, where a tantalizingly delicious smell wafted out to meet Clarke’s nose. She hummed in anticipation.

“You forgot about the messy sex afterwards!” she called after her lover. “Is that not part of the date, then?”

Lexa barked a short laugh and reappeared by the kitchen door, two wine glasses perched between her fingers. “No,” Lexa answered. “It’s not.” Clarke instantly felt like Lexa was being unnecessary, but before she could open her mouth and complain, Lexa tilted her head back slightly, jutting her jaw out, and she smirked. “I will make love to you tonight, Clarke. _That_ is the civilized end to a fantastic date.”

Clarke’s argument deflated. “Seriously?” she asked, laughing. “Lexa, you are truly one of a kind.

Lexa lifted a brow. “If you say so, Clarke. Now shush, dinner is almost ready and if you want to eat anytime soon, you should refrain from—”

Everything went black. The music ceased, as well, and the slight sizzle that had been emanating from the kitchen died out to a light few spits, and then quieted entirely.

“Seriously?” Lexa roared. “They didn’t even schedule load shedding for today! This fucking country, I swear.”

Clarke couldn’t see her, but she could imagine the muscles at Lexa’s jaw bunching in her anger. She felt like grinning, but didn’t, and remained where she was seated. “Where are your candles?

Lexa remained silent for a moment, and Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder and she stood to follow Lexa blindly over to the couch. At Lexa was insanely skilled at manoeuvring in the dark. Had it been Clarke leading, they would have walked right into a wall. “I don’t have any,” Lexa suddenly muttered.

“Lexa, how can you not have candles? We’ve been going through load shedding for months.”

Light suddenly exploded between them and Lexa glanced down at the cellphone in Clarke’s hand, surprised. “I ran out last month,” she explained. “I thought I would have more time to restock. They said they would only start again in June. It’s the damn beginning of May.”

Clarke shrugged and pulled Lexa down with her onto the couch. Once they were seated she pressed a soft kiss to Lexa’s mouth, pulling her slightly out of her anger. “Hey, don’t be so upset.”

“But I had everything planned out for tonight, Clarke. The food isn’t even finished.”

“I know, and I really appreciate the effort you put in. I don’t doubt that your food would have been amazing. But the power is out, and it will hopefully only be out for two hours. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

Lexa slumped back and sighed. It was clear that she had been just as excited for this evening, and Clarke couldn’t help feeling a stab of anger at the goddamn idiots running her government. Seriously. They would rather have everyone suffer with no electricity during crucial moments, every day, than actually goddamn pay their debts. They were millions in the red. And all the municipality did was buy a huge generator so that when lights were out, there’s were on. It was disgusting, but it was simply their current situation.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I planned everything so perfectly. I want our date to amaze you.”

Clarke laughed and leaned in to kiss Lexa’s cheek. “You amaze me on your own, Commander.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname that Clarke had given her, way before they had even started dating. But she smiled, because Clarke had a point, and as long as they were together this night couldn’t be too bad. “I managed to get most of the food done,” Lexa said. “If you’re willing to skip meat, we can dish up and sit romantically around phone-light.”

Clarke grinned. “First, let’s get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.” She stood and waited for Lexa to do the same, to guide her through the house. She had enough of her own clothes there that she didn’t need to wear any of Lexa’s. “Then we can get Twister out and have fun.”

“Clarke, can you see your hand in front of you?”

Clarke frowned. “No, why?”

“And you expect to play Twister in the dark?” Clarke could just imagine the way Lexa was rolling her eyes. But there would be a short, amused smile tugging at her lips. “Clearly you aren’t thinking that through.”

“Okay,” Clarke reasoned. She yanked Lexa to a stop and then pushed her backwards until they were pressed against the passage door. Clarke closed her eyes in relief for a second, that she didn’t push them into an open doorway or a piece of furniture. When she opened her eyes, they had adjusted enough to see Lexa’s shady features. The brunette had a brow lifted, her lips pressed together thinly. “Or we could just get naked until the lights are back on,” she finally suggested, grinning. “I’m not even that hungry anymore.”

Lexa actually considered it. “Well, I worked so hard on the food. It would be kind of rude to simply leave everything sitting there for two hours.”

“Or we could be writhing in ecstasy for two hours,” Clarke shot. “Come on, Lexa. This is an opportunity.”

Lexa chuckled and slipped her hand around Clarke’s neck to pull her down for a kiss. “You’re insufferable, Clarke,” she chastised as she hastily pulled the zipper for Clarke’s dress down.

“Insufferable and horny,” Clarke corrected. “And you won’t be complaining when you’re screaming my name.”

Lexa spun them around and pressed Clarke to the wall. “Correction,” she said fiercely. She leaned in close, brushing their noses, lightly touching their lips. “You’ll be screaming my name.

Clarke shivered, swallowed and then nodded. Lexa stole her breath with another kiss, and then she pulled the blonde towards the bedroom, and Clarke was already shivering with anticipation.

For the first time in her life, Clarke wasn’t so upset with Eskom.


End file.
